This invention relates to electric lamp adapters for converting an electrical lamp socket of one size to a larger socket size, particularly for converting a 250 watt halogen lamp socket having an inner diameter of 7/16" to a 75 watt elipsical reflector lamp or flood socket having a diameter of 1".
In the past there have been many electric lamp adapters described in the art which accomplish one or more specific objectives such as heat dissipation, extending the space between the receptacle and light center, changing the angle of the socket or for converting one socket size to another size.
The present invention provides an electrical adapter for converting one socket size to a larger socket size which is safe, efficient and compact in design and construction.